Who to choose
by sidster52
Summary: I live in LA. I met Taylor Lautner, later on when I am friends with him he wants to more than friends, but during that I have a date with Cory Monteith from "Glee." I need to choose who will be there for me or to be there as a friend.
1. Chapter 1: Who I am

This is my first time so I hope you review and you like/love it

* * *

This is life that I love. I love my toes in the sand at night when the sun was baking the sand all day. Or that my parents are rich and gave me this beach house when I turn 20. I have this nice and big house. I love being nigh myself I dont have to fight over nothing. Knowing where I put my stuff. My house is my life. My bedroom is awesome I can see the sunrise.

I was never in the whole dating thing because all of my friends are guys. I have a older sister but all of my guy friends are like my brothers. Till now I think I was wrong about the whole dating thing when one of my friends got me on my first date with a guy I had a crush on.

One of my best friend name Dexter has cancer. He can't leave or go outside of the hospital. Then I heard that David one of my other friends. That his older brother Adam died from cancer. It was hard on David. So David is there everyday with Dexter.

Today David hang out with me. We were walking on the beach and I had my ipod on and I was playing creature fear. In the conner of my eye I saw someone coming out of the water. Wow he was pretty. I was staring at him. He was looking at me and smile. But where's the worst part. He was coming torse me. I dont even know the guy's name. But he had his hand out for David.

"Hey David, how you been? I heard about Adam."

"Hey Taylor, I am still hanging. They both laugh and I see Taylor looking at me.

"I'm Sid." I had my hand out

"I dont shake hands with girls. I hug them." Then he gives me a hug that lift me off the ground. Now I am all wet. Great.

"Wait Taylor Lautner." I pointed at him.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow I am a huge fan and I think you were awesome as Jacob Black."

"Hey Taylor do you want to have dinner with us?" David asks.

"Where and when ?"

"Beach House around 6:30"

"Ok see you there."

Taylor walk away and I was looking at my wet tee shirt.

"Nice guy." I said sarcasm.

"Well that's him ." David smile and we walk back to my house. Now I didn't want to tell David this because he will tell him, I though he was pretty. When we were walling down to The Beach House. I am so glad that my house is close to everything that I need to want. I had green shorts and a white top with Chuck Taylor black high tops. I spotted Taylor and he was wearing black top with white shorts with flip flop. He spotted us and came over. He was dry this time. He came to me first and gave me the same hug. Then went over to David to shake his hand. He had a great smile. We went over to our table and while I was looking at the menu I heard David ask him something.

"So how were the waves ?"

"They were great."

I look up from the menu and look at Taylor.

"Do you surf?"

"No I body surf."

"What's that?"

"Well you just wait for a big wave and you try to act like the surf board."

"That sound hard."

"No it's easy I can teach you."

"That will be great."

"How about tomorrow?"

Yeah that's great same time same place that we met."

"Sure."

We had a great time. David went home and I went online to see want body surf. It look so much fun. I went to bed and I could only think was Taylor and his smile. In the morning I was trying to find the right swimsuit. the thing is that I am a tom boy I don't like pink or any girly things. So I have found a black one pice swimsuit and yellow shorts. Yes I'm a Steelers fan and I'm proud. I was born there and rise there. I grab my breakfast and I went outside to feel the sun touching my skin. But I went back inside because my favorite show was on last night. I turn on my DVR and I watch Dexter. Dexter was over and I still had time till I have to met up with Taylor. I was thinking of going to see my Dexter but I am thinking that David is there now. So maybe I should clean the kitchen. After I clean the Kitchen now I had to leave the house to met up with Taylor. i was on time and i didn't see Taylor. So I waited for 10 minutes when I was looking at a volleyball game. I look even closer and I spotted Taylor playing with them. He look he was having a blast. But I want to spent sometime with him. I waited till the game was over. Taylor spotted me and walk over. Good thing I have my swimsuit because he was sweaty. He game me a big hug.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah I am ready."

Man body surfing is hard. We pent the rest of the day trying to body surf. So I took a break and let Taylor do his thing. He was good. So he came back and sat next to me.

"Mn your good."

"Thanks"

"How long have you been doing this?"

Since I was 10 years old."

"How old are you now?"

"I will turn 21 in Feb."

"That's cool I turn 21 in Jan"

"So how do you know David?"

"We meet at my sister's birthday party."

"You have a sister. What's her name?"

"Her name is Christina."

Where is she?"

"She lives in New York."

"Where are you from, you dont look like your from here?"

"I was born and rase in Pittsburgh."

"Wow that's awesome.

I love talking to Taylor but I need to change. I cant stay in my swimsuit all day. Do you think I can asks him to come to my house so I can change.

"My house is right there." I pointed .

"Yeah?"

"I need to change and I was wonderland if you want to come with me?"

He look at me with a puzzle look.

"Um, I need to go back to my house to."

"So, so same time, same place?"

"Sure."

We both said good bye. I went home and change into my pjs and yes they are Steelers p.j.s. I was laying on my bed watching ESPN and Christian was calling me.

Hey Sid what's going on."

nothing I just hung out with Taylor Lautner and he taught me how to body surf.

"OMG, you met Taylor Lautner !"

"Yep I did."

"How?"

"David and I were walking on the beach and Taylor was coming out of the water and he spotted David and then we had dinner with him and today he taught me how to boys surf.

"Do you think he's cute?"

Or corse my sister has to ask this question.

"I think so."

"Oh, no Sid has a crush run for your life."

"You be quiet."

"What I was joking."

"Well I am not laughing."

"When do you see him again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Here's a tip."

"Dont tell me."

"Don't wear a Steelers swimsuit wear two pice. You have a nice body.

"You know I hate to wear two pieces."

"Well do you have that two pice with the Steelers logo on it that Mom bought you."

"I had to think about it for a sceound than I remember."

"Oh yeah, fine I will wear it."

"Call me tomorrow about what happen with you and Taylor."

"No I will not."

I said good bye and I hung up the phone and I went to bed. I woke up and I look at the time. I had an hour till I met up with Taylor. I found that swimsuit and I walk over to the same spot. This time Taylor was waiting for me this time. I did better today than yesterday. Later on that day I need to see how Dex has been doing so far. So Taylor came with me to see Dex because David was there to. The doctor told us that he was doing better but they don't know how long it will be. Burt I'm glad that he was doing better. So David, Taylor and I went to this restraint next to the hospital .

"So I talk to Christina last night and she said hi."

"What's going on with her?"

"Well she works at two jobs. She is a inter in Runway magazine and works at a forever 21."

"In New York." Taylor cut in.

"Yep" I agree

David and Christina use to date. I told her that I was moving to LA she wanted someone to go with me and David said that we will.

"Who's Christina?" Taylor asks.

"Christina is my older sister."

"How many years?"

We are five years apart."

"How did you know Dexter?"

Well we spent some time in Miami and he was a friend of my dad's partner and he wanted to live in LA.

"How long did he had cancer?"

"He had cancer for 6 years."

"Wow that's long." David inter up

We were walking to my car and I had a great idea.

"Hey let's go on my boat so I can surf."

"That's a great idea Sid. How about noon than."

I drop David at his house. We got to my house and Taylor was walking to his house.

"Are you sure you dont need a ride home?"

"No I live like 6 houses down from you." He smile.

"So if you like to come with us just met me at my house at noon."

He nodded and tune around and walk away. I couldn't wait till I surf. I love that sport next to football. So in the morning I wanted to see anyone else wanted to come. So I called Mike, Vinny and Jeff to come and they all said yes. Even tho I am close with David. I am very close to Vinny because I used to have a crush on him but not anymore when I move out here in LA. But I can tell him everything to him. So it was around noon and everyone was here. Taylor was the last person to come over. We all went on the boat and everyone was having a great time. I was sitting next to Vinny. Taylor was talking to Jeff about football. I wanted to join that group. I couldn't stop staring at Taylor, till someone poke me. I look and it was Vinny. Vinny gave me this weird look.

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You know." he pointed at Taylor.

"Ok I need to surf now."

I did an awesome job and Mike went. Vinny was funny on the board. But Jeff didnt want to do it today. Taylor was going to do it when I was done. After me Taylor went. He did ok for his first time. David was driving the boat he didnt want to do it. So we went back to my house. David and Mike help to get the fire pitt going. We were sitting and remember something.

"Hey Sid."

"What?"

"Do you like Bruno Mars?"

"I LOVE HIM, wHY?"

"Well in the next month he is having a concert there on this beach and I have tickets."

" Yes I would love to have them."

I love Bruno Mars and I heard that he was coming but the tickets were not cheap and I dont want to spent that munch.

" Do you know who else will be there?"

"I think John Mayer, B.O.B, Enrich Iglesias and Neon Trees."

"How many tickets are yo giving me?"

"Well my boss gave me two."

"Pk, I will ask someone."

"Who?"

"I dont know. I could asks, John, Michael, Dan or any of you.

"Do you have girl friends?" Taylor asks me.

"Well I get along with guys than girls."

"Oh."

They all crash at my place good thing that I have a huge place. But I was not tired so I stayed outside to look at the moon looking back et me. I heard someone sitting nect to mer. I look to see who it was. It was Taylor.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah I had a great time."

`Taylor I need to tell you something."

"Sure. I'm all ears."

Do you know why I ask a lot of people to come today?"

He shook his head.

"Today and 20 years ago my dad past away." I'm trying to hold my tears.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. How did he?"

"He had brain cancer."

"Is that what Dexter has?"

"Yeah that's why David and I always see him to make him feel better."

I stood up and I went to the rialto look up to the moon up close. I was wondering if he was looking down at me. seeing what I was doing today. I had to let go down a tear. I wipe it down so Taylor wont see it. I turn around and he was looking at me like he wanted to hug me. But he didn't move. But he didn't want me to cry.

"I'm going to bed."

"Ok good night."


	2. Chapter 2: The awesome day and date

So in the morning I made a huge breakfast. Why dose the smell of bacon smell so good and get all of the guys over to the kitchen.

"Thanks." Said Vinny

"No problem."

We all sat down and pass around the food. I look around and I didn't see Taylor. Maybe he left last night when I was in bed. Then I heard someone saying my name.

"Sid."

"What."

I look around and it was Vinny talking to me. Vinny look like he was saying my name 5 times.

"What?" I asks again

"What's going on with you and what are you looking at?" Mike asks.

Now all of the guys were looking at me.

"I have things in my mind and I didnt see or hear Taylor for breakfast."

The guys went back to eat their breakfast, then Mike look back at me.

"Oh, I get it now." Mike Laugh

"What?" Jeff asks.

"Sid has a crush on that new guy. What's his name ….. Taylor."

I look down at my plate so they wont see my face turning red and seeing me smiling.

"I knew it, Sid is a girl." Mike shouted.

"Will you be quiet."

"Look she is turing red." He pointed at me.

I got up from my chair and put my dish in the sink.

"If your going to look for him than look outside." Vinny point out the window.

I saw a head and it was laying on the glass on the window. I grab a plate and put the last bits of food left from the boys and walk over to see if Taylor was hungry. I past the boys and they were laughing. I turn around and I said."

"If you say anything to Taylor. I will kick your ass."

The room got very quiet. I went outside and Taylor was still sleeping. I walk over and I shook him a little. He woke up and he smile at me. His teeth are very white.

"I made breakfast. Do you want any of it?"

He look at the plate and nodded his head.

"The guys are inside and still eating. Do you want to join them."

Taylor got up from his chair which I guess that he slept on and he was popping his back. I walk behind him and I see David rolled his eyes. I had a pay back for the boys.

"So since I made breakfast you all can clean the kitchen." I smile

I need a shower and I was going up the stairs and I hear David and Mike groan.

"Ha ha that will teach them not to mess with me." I said under my breath.

I love hot showers. They help me a lot. When I was done I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asks. I know it might be Vinny.

"It's Vinny. I want to talk to you."

I got my robe on and I walk out and Vinny was on my bed.

"So what's going on?" I ask.

" I think you should go out with Taylor."

I laugh

"What's so funny?" he asks.

" I don't know how to do things that girls do on date or to flirt. Remember I like you in that way but we stayed as friends."

Vinny laugh of remember that I wrote him a note that said. "I like, like you a lot. We should date." Then I was getting change then Vinny scared me.

"I have an idea!"

"Oh, great."

"How about the guys try to get him to asks you out."

"Ok, you cant force someone to fall inlove."

"But I can see it in his eyes that he likes you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Look, When you were in the shower he was asking us about you."

"About what?"

"A lot about your favorite things and."

"And what?"

"And about your dad."

"Oh, well ok."

I look at him and I can see myself with Taylor.

"Can you and the guys do that for me?"

"Yeah we can."

"Just make sure that Mike doesn't do anything dumb."

"Oh trust me I know what to do with Mike."

"Thanks"

"Sure, let's play volleyball."

"Ok."

We all played and Mike got hurt. He was looking at women and the ball went to the back of his head.

"That's not cool."

"I told you heads up." said David.

"Yeah that's true you were to busy looking at girls that you dont need." I laugh.

We all came back to the house but I see in the conner of my eye is Mike, Vinny and David all talking to Taylor.

"I hope this will work." I said under my breath.

"I am going to watch Dexter, who wants to join?" I shouted

"I do." said David

I turn around and I walk inside and Mike, Jeff said goodbye to me. Vinny wanted to take a shower. David was sitting on the couch.

"You know how to turn on the tv."

I told David. David rolled his eyes and went to look for Dexter on Demand. I walk Mike and Jeff's cars. I wave to Jeff and I walk over to Mike.

"So I think Taylor is going to asks you out later today."

"Ae you sure about that?"

"Yeah, David, Vinny and I talk to him about it."

"Well I will call you if that happen or not."

Mike got in his car and left. I walk inside. David and Taylor were waiting for me. We watch Dexter. Vinny came down stairs and he was leaving.

"Wait I'll walk to your car."

I catch up with Vinny.

"So Mike thinks that Taylor is going to asks me out tonight."

"Yeah and it's Mike."

I walk inside but I only saw Taylor but I didn't see David. I pointed out David's empty spot.

"He's in the bathroom. I have to go, sorry I need to get some sleep." Taylor said.

"Ok, thanks for coming and staying."

We both hug and he left with out asking me out. David came back our from the bathroom.

"Where's Taylor?"

"He left." I sigh

"Oh,Well that's sad."

"Why is that?"

"Well you two look cute together."

"If he asks me out then yeah we would be cute together."

"Well you can stay here I'm going to see Dexter. It's my turn to see him by myself."

I grab my bag and got in my KIA Soul. I drove to the Hospital. I walk inside his room and he was so happy to see me. I gave him a hug.

"So what's going on with you." he asks.

"Nothing I was hanging out with the boys. I met Taylor Lautner. He's a friend of David."

"Oh David talk about him. He thinks that you have a crush on him."

I had to laugh because it was somewhat true.

"What?" he laugh

"Well I think that he's cool but I dont know."

Dexter smile at me.

"So you have know how long do you have?" I wanted to know so bad. I just wanted to know because they said it was good but they didnt know how long.

"I have 3 months than I am free from this and this place."

"Well that's awesome." I got to think of the month that he is cancer free.

"Hey, that's my birthday month."

"I know, so this time I can come to our birthday party this time. I have some other news."

"Is it good or bad?" I ask him worried. I hope it's good. I dont like bad news. Who dose like bad news any way.

"Well to me I think it's good but I got you on a blind date."

My heart drop and I couldn't believe that he did this for me. But he know I don't date. Ok, this is weird.

"How and why? You can't leave this place."

"A friend of a friend told me that he wanted to date and I think he's perfect for you, and you need to get out. I think you cant stop being a tom boy for a hour or two."

"What's his name?"

"Cory."

I had a good feeling, but I want to know his last name.

"What's is last name?"

"I am not going to tell you."

"Why."

"Well blind date is not to know them till you met your date."

I took a deep breath, it will be hard trying to be a girl. But if Dexter wanted me to do this. Then I will do it for Dexter.

"Ok I will do this, When's the date."

"This Friday at 7:30 in your favorite BBQ."

"Ok, Thanks. I will tell David that you said Hi."

I walk into Steele Grill. I saw a guy at the bar by himself. I hope it was Cory. I walk up to the guy.

"Hi are you Cory."

He look up and he smile at me.

"Are you Sid." he asks.

"Yes I am."

He stands up and had his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Cory, Cory Monteith."


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

"Wow your Corey Monteith from "Glee" I love that show."

"Thanks"

We had a nice time at our date. I couldn't stop laughing from all the jokes he had. I told him about my life and he told me about his. I had a great first date.

"Do laugh but this is my first date."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?

"Well I'm a tom boy and I am use to hang out with the guys not dating them."

We had our food and he was walking to my car.

"Well I had a good time." He smiled.

"Me to."

He gave me a hug and I was driving home and my iphone was ringing. I look at my iphone and it was Mike.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Nothing I'm just call you to see how was that date with Taylor."

"Well I had a date but it was not with Taylor."

"What? Who then ?"

"His name is Cory Monteith. The guy from "Glee".

"Really, How did you do that ?"

"Well Dexter's friend of a friend is Cory."

"Have Taylor asks you any way?"

"No he left when I got home from walking Vinny to his car."

"That's weird."

"Oh well, I am going inside. I will talk to later."

"Ok Sid later."

I walk inside and I need a shower. When I climb out of the shower my doorbell rang. I put my robe and I went down staris to see who it was. It was 9:30 pm. I open my door and it was Taylor.

"Hey Taylor. What's up. I just got off a date, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure."

I went back up staris and I put sweats, big boyfriend tee shirt, hoodie and DC shose. I went down staris and Taylor was sitting on the couch.

"Do you want to go outside."

"Sure." he smile

"So how was your week?" I asks.

"Well it's been busy from the whole Breaking Dawn thing."

"Oh yeah, That's coming soon."

"So you said that you just got off a date."

"Oh yeah he is one of Dexter's friend of a friend. His name is Cory Monteith."

" I know that name. Do I know him?"

"He's from glee."

"Oh, yeah he's Finn , right."

" Did you had a good time?"

"I had a great time."

"Did you know that your the only girl that hasn't scream at me and your devoted to your favorite football team." He laugh

I laugh and I look up to see the moon.

"Is it me or is the moon huge tonight?"

"No your not the only one." He whisper in my ear.

"Mike told me that you were going to asks me out. But you didn't why?"

" I though it will be weird asks you out in four days. I just not want anyone to think that I can asks any girl to be mine. Like I need a girl in my life when I broke up with my last girl friend."

I felt Taylor put his hands on my waist. I know that I had a crush on Taylor when he took his shirt off of New Moon. But I just got off from a date from a great guy. I was in shock and I need him to let go of me. I step forward and I felt no hands on my waist. I turn around and Taylor was looking at the moon. I was going to say something but then my iphone was ringing. I look at my iphone and it was Cory.

"I have to take this." I walk away.

"Hello."

"Hey I was thinking of you, and I was going to asks you if you want to have lunch with me? Tomorrow at Pink Berry. What do you think?"

My mind was going 100 miles per hour.

"Y-yes. I would love to go. So noon then. See you tomorrow." I shut my phone, I turn around and Taylor was walking away.

"Taylor." I whisper

There was something in my voice that I need Taylor to be there for me. I walk inside and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Break

In the morning I headed to Pink Berry and Cory was waiting for me.

"Hey." He Smiled.

I was looking around and no one was not looking at us and no one with cameras.

"What?" he asks.

I look back at him.

"Oh, I though that people will be here with cameras."

"There are but I was going to ask you if we can go back to your house?"

"Sure no problem."

We got our frozen yogurt and went back to my house.

"You have a nice home."

"Thanks, did you know that Taylor Lautner lives like 6 houses down from us and he's one of my best friends."

"That's cool."

We went outside in the back to see the ocean. I saw Taylor body surfing

"Look there he is. I pointed at Taylor. We sat down and Cory put his arm around me. Then he kiss me on top of my head. I look up and I wanted to show him something.

"I want to show you something. I grab his hand and he follow to my "Music Room" I had a big black Piano in the middle of the room and other stuff. David likes to record here, I dont care when he comes and goes.

"That's a nice piano."

"Thanks my mom bought this for me when I turn 16." I went over to the piano and I started to sing "Stop this train" By John Mayer.

"You have a great voice, like Lea's"

"Really David tells me that I need to sing more."

I have an idea Cory smiled and getting his phone out. He had his phone next his ear.

"Hello Ryan I need you to hear something." He had the phone out and then I stared to sing "Sunday Morning" by Marron 5. When I was done he put the phone back on to his ear.

"So?"

"Great I will tell her that, She's my girlfriend."

I was shock that we are that and we have been on two dates. Cory hung up the phone."

"Who was that ?" I need to know

"That was Ryan Murphy and he wants to me you."

"Really."

"Yep."

I can't believe that Ryan Murphy wants to see me. But I am glad that Cory wants me to be his girl friend. So when the sun was setting we were walking down the beach holding hands. I was looking at the beach when someone was looking at me. It was not Cory , it was Taylor at his house and he look like he was going to cry.

"I want to go back home." We were walking back to my house I heard someone coming behind us. I turn around and I still had Cory's hand.

"Taylor this is Cory, Cory this is Taylor." Cory had his hand out but Taylor didn't he was pissed.

"Can I talk to you?" Taylor asks me.

"You can go inside." I told Cory.

I was watching Cory walking inside the house I turn around and I see Taylor clam a little.

"Dude what's your problem?" I almost shouted.

"Well right now he's my problem."

"Cory didn't do anything to you."

"Yes he did."

"Then what did he do?"

"He took you." he said under his breath.

"Well you should have the guts to asks me out then have the excuses then. Cory and I are together. Maybe one day that might be us. But right now it's Cory and I. So back off !" I walk away and I heard Taylor walking behind me.

"Go Home Taylor!"

"I'm sorry." He walk away

I went inside and Cory want waiting for me in my living room.

"Is everything ok?" he asks

"Yeah everything is fine."

We were walking to his car and he had his whole body laying on mine on his car.

"Sorry about the whole Taylor, I didn't know he will do that."

He place his finger on my chin. I look up at his brown eyes.

"It's no problem." He smiled. Then in a split second later our lips were together, his lips were making mine move with his. My heart was banging really hard on my chest and I though that Cory can feel my heart touching his chest. I had my hands on the back of his ears to make him go deeper in my mouth. Then I can hear someone's footstep fast and becoming louder. I stop kissing Cory to see who it was. It was Taylor running torse us.

"Look out !" I shouted to Cory but it was too late. Taylor hit Cory and the both fell on the ground.

"Taylor what the hell !" I shouted. Taylor got up first and I hit him on his shoulder.

"Tay what the hell is going on with you?"

Taylor look very angry at me and he moved a little so he could see Cory.

"Go home Taylor! I dont want you near Cory or I anymore ! Do you hear me?"

Taylor look at me and I finally push him away from us.

"If you come near me or Cory I will call the boys and they will take you away from me. You can count on that!"

Taylor was backing away and going home. I turn around and I see Cory on his feet.

"Why do I have to say sorry all the time. I will talk to Taylor about this. Just go home and text me about the whole Ryan thing." I smiled.

"Sure no problem babe." He kiss the top of my head and drove off.

I went back inside the house and grab my phone. I know three people will help me. I called David first and told him everything and that I need his help. Then Vinny said that he will come over and help. I called Mike to I think he will help with this to.

"Dude your not going to believe this!" I told him what happen.

"Wait you kiss Cory?"

"Not right now for that. Taylor is being so weird about the whole I'm dating someone and it's not him thing. So I need you to be there when I talk to him."

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 1"

"Ok."

"Thanks, Vinny and David are coming to."


	5. Chapter 5 I'm in a situation

When I got off the phone, my mind comes to a blank of what I'm going to say to Taylor. I just need to tell him the truth. Now I have something to talk about or to say to Taylor. I look at the clock and it was one in the morning. I need to get some rest. I didnt want to do anything just to lay down and sleep. I kick off my shoe and climb into bed and I feel asleep.

"Sid … Sid wake up dude." Someone was pushing me.

"What?" I shouted in my pillow.

"Dude it's 1:34. You need to get up so you can talk to Taylor."

I look up from my pillow and it was Vinny on my bed. Mike outside my porch, David was hovering over Vinny.

"Ok, let me change and then we will go."

"You can take you time." Mike said walking in.

"Why?"

"Because I just saw Taylor and he was walking on the beach with some blonde hair girl and now he's going on a run."

"Wait … what?" I got up from my bed and past all of the boys and went on the porch. I look to find him and he was running torse my house. When he was running across my house I duck so he won't see me. I look back up and Taylor was still running. I walk back into my room and all of the guys were looking at me. I knew what they are going to say.

"I dont want to see him now. I really dont want him to see me." Vinny came over to me and hug.

"Sid, I know what your in?" Mike said.

"What?"

"Your in a situation, and you have a crush on Taylor and Cory." I look at Mike and that was true. I did have a crush on both. I just don't know what I have to do to choose. Maybe a shower might help.

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and I need you guys to do a look out for Taylor and I need you to get him here so I could talk to him."

"Sure Sid." David said. Before I took a shower David kiss me on top of my head. I was done with my shower I got sweats and I shirt on. I put my hair on a pony tai. When Vinny knock on my door. I open it and Vinny came in.

"So his he here?"

"Well we have him but Mike and David are still talking to him."

"Did Mike said anything about the girl he was with before he went on that run?"

"Yeah Mike did and it was her." Vinny knows that I didn't Taylor's last girl friend because it was weird and she was country. I'm not a huge fan of country so that's half of the reason why I don't like Taylor Swift. I turn around and I look at Vinny.

"Why was she with him?"

"They said they are going to try again. The dating thing." I stop breathing to make sure that I was still alive. But it was true. Taylor is going back to Taylor. But I know what he's doing. I started to laugh.

"What?" Vinny asks.

"I know what he's doing. He's pay backing me because one I 'm dating someone and that's not him and he knows that I hate country and her. Tell they boys that I dont need to talk to him."

Vinny left and I walk out of my porch and I see Mike, David and Taylor talking and laughing. I watch Vinny walk up to Mike and saying something in his ear. I was watching Mike and he was saying that they had to go to Taylor. When Mike, David and Vinny left I was looking at Taylor, Taylor was looking at me and started to wave at me. I just stared at him. When he put his arm down I went inside. I wanted to cry but I am a tom boy not a girl.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Double Date

I stayed in the house for a week straight. Cory has been calling me and wanted to do stuff with him but I told him that I am busy this whole week. I really don't want to see anyone only Vinny. It's still hard for me not to look at Taylor when he is running on the beach or doing something on the beach. There's only one place that I love in my house that's quiet and that's my music room. I sat in there today just wanted to listen to the quiet but my doorbell rang. I didn't know who could it be. So I stayed in the music room. Then it rand again and pounding on the door. Now I had to know who was at my front door. I walk down to the door, open it and someone grab me up in the air.

"Was it Taylor?" I ask to my self. He put me down so I could look who just did that, it was Cory.

"Hey." I whisper

"What's going on with you ? You don't look like your busy."

"Well I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh, sorry about the whole pounding on your door."

"That's no problem. Do you want to come in?" I need someone to distract from Taylor from my mind.

"Sure." he smiled. He grab my hand and I was leading him to the music room.

"Why are we in here? The weather is great." I sat down on the black couch and I look at him.

"Well I'm avoiding Taylor."

"Wait, did you talk to Taylor?"

"No."

"Why, What happen?"

"Well I had Mike, David and Vinny came over so I could talk to Taylor. When I was getting ready Mike told me that he was with a blonde girl. The blonde girl's name is Taylor Swift.

"Oh, she's a nice girl."

"But you don't get it."

"No, I don't"

"Taylor knows that I hate country and I can't stand her." Cory look at me and smile.

"Is that a problem for us?"

"No it's not."

"Here's an idea-"

"Oh, no" I cut him

"How about we double date with Taylor and Taylor?"

" I don't know. I don't want her near me." Cory got up and he had his hand out. I grab his hand and he was taking me to my porch. I didn't want to go outside but Cory wanted to go outside. I didn't know that the sun was becoming a sunset. Cory had his arm across my body. I had my upper back on his chest.

"Is this nice?" he whisper

"Yes it is."

Even tho the sun was setting the sun was warm on my skin.

"Here's another idea."

What's you idea."

"Well Glee is having a party and I can ask 3 people. Of course I'm going to asks you because Ryan will be there. But I am going to asks Taylors to come. I didn't like that idea not one bit. But if Cory wants to do that then he could do that.

"How are you going to asks Taylor (Boy). He doesn't like you and I dont want to talk to Taylor (Girl).

"I can asks Taylor (Girl) right now."

"How?" Cory pointed at something and I look out and it was both Taylors holding hands and I thought I was going to puke.

"Taylor!" He shouted.

"Shh … what are you doing?"

"I am going to asks them now. Taylor!" Both Taylors were looking around and spotted us because Cory was waving to.

"Hey Cory!" she shouted.

"Hold on!" He grab my hand and we went up to them. I didn't want to met her. But if Cory wants to do this them I will have to dealing with the situation. I was walking behind him. But Cory wanted me to be on his side.

"Hey Taylor, How are you?" Cory smile

"Nothing just hanging out with Taylor."

"So Glee is having a party and I love to invite you and Taylor to come with us." Taylor S was looking at me.

"Oh, This is Sid my girlfriend." I didn't know what to say, so I just wave at her. I didn't want to be here anymore I was so mad at Cory for doing this.

"I am going inside. You can stay here and talk."

"Ok, see you in a sec

"Bye." Taylor L said. My heart was beating very fast, but I went inside the house and watching Cory talking to them. I know that's weird but I had to. Now I have to get ready for this Glee party. I have a week till the party and I need to find something to the party. I had an idea. My sister and I are opposite. Maybe she can help me with everything. I haven't seen her in two years. I grab my phone.

"Hey sis, how are you?"

"Good I need your help."

"Wait, what's going on."

"Well I'm going on a date with Cory Monteith."

"They guy from Glee ? I though you have a crush on Taylor Lautner."

"Well Taylor is mad at me for going out with Cory now and Taylor is back with Taylor Swift."

"No Way !"

"Now her and Taylor are coming with us to the Glee party." My phone beep I look at my screen and Cory was calling me.

"Can you hold for a sec Cory is calling me." I put Christina on hold and answer Cory.

"Hey, I know that your going to be mad at me but we are going on a double date with the Taylors before the Glee party."

"No,no,no,no!"

"Why?"

"You know that I hate her."

"Please just do it for me." I want him to be happy

"Fine I will do it, but I wont talk to whole time on the date." I hung up Cory and went back to Christina . "Ok I need you now."

"What now !"

"That was Cory and now we are going on a double date with the Taylors."

"No!"

"Yeah now I need you help."

"I am getting my ticket now. I will be there soon."

"Thanks Sis." So the next day Sis came by and went to the mall. Now I like going to the mall it's just that I like going by myself. But my sis knows me than anyone. We were in the mall for 6 hours. I though my feet were going to die. When we got home I need someone to give me a foot massage. I haven't talk to Cory or seen him since I yelled at him yesterday. I call him and he was coming over. I told Christina. We all though we should watch a movie and Cory can give me a foot massage when we watch the movie. I wanted to watch the movie but I was so tired. I fell asleep on Cory's chest. I felt someone laughing. I think Christina was laughing. But the I heard Cory saying.

"I will take her upstairs to bed I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok see you in the morning then." I felt Cory's hands carrying me up to my bedroom. Good thing I was wearing sweats. I felt my ear on his chest because I can hear his heart pounding. The warmth of his chest made me feel safe. In the morning I heard his breath next to my ear and our hands intertwine . It was the first night together. But I was hungry need food. I got up and I went down to the kitchen. I got some eggs and I was thinking of making pancakes and eggs. I shut the door and Cory was behind the door. It scared me and I drooped all of the eggs.

"Oh, great. Thanks." I went down to pick up the egg shells and clean up the mess. Cory help me clean it up to.

"Sorry I though that will be funny but that didn't work."

" I'm sorry. I get cranky when I'm hungry." Well I had enough to make pancakes. After that we played volleyball. We all went in and I change into my running outfit.

" I will be back."

"Ok." said Cory. Man I miss running. The wind in my face and the quiet of my feet pounding the sand. I felt free. But then all I can hear now is someone saying my name. I turn around and it was Taylor. I had to run faster. He was behind me in his running outfit. I forgot that he was fast. I felt someone pick me up from the ground and fell into the sand.

" What the hell! Are you out of your mind!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Right now your being a dumb ass!"

"Me, Why am I a dumb ass?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well I'm telling you the truth and I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well I'm mad at you and I need you to leave me alone. You know what I'm leaving now." I turn around and I went home.

"Well see you tonight." I shouted. Oh yeah the whole double date thing is tonight and the Glee party. I ran back home and Cory left so he could get ready to. I was wearing black polo shirt, white shorts and flips flops. Cory told me wear something for summer. I was putting my hair into a pony tail when I heard the door bell. Christina let Cory in. We were walking in the restraint and the paparazzi were asking Cory a lot of question.

"Who is she?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"What happen with you and Taylor Swift?" When we got inside I spotted Taylor L. He was waiting for us.

"Where's Taylor ?" Cory asks.

"Restroom." We went to our table when the other Taylor was in the restroom.. We all sat down and all I can do is look at my plate or at Cory. I didn't look at Taylor

"So Sid is that right?" Taylor Swift asks. I had to look.

"Yeah that's right."

"So what do you do for a living?" I didn't want to talk to her but I have to be nice.

"Well I'm not doing anything lately but later on in life I want to get into radio and do something to do with the NFL."

"What's the NFL?" Cory, Taylor and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's football."

"oh, ok I'm not into sports." Oh, I can see that alright. The rest of the dinner was quiet. Cory and I had to leave early so he could do the interview. We were in the limo and I was relief that we are not there anymore.

"So what do you think of Taylor Swift." he asks.

"I didn't really care for her. So I don't know."

"Sid, Come on you have to be nice to some people that you don't like."

"I was Cory, I didn't say anything mean at the table." I look down at my hands.

"Ok, I'm sorry about what I just said and what I had to put you threw." He kiss me on top of my head.

"I don't know if it's too soon but I want you to met party of my family." I said.

"Like mom and dad?"

"No I have all guys friends and I want you to met them all. They are like my brothers. They will do anything for me."

"Sure I can do that." We get out of the car and I feel like a dork. All of the girls were wearing dress and I am wearing pants. That's great.

"What wrong?"

"All of the girls are wearing dress and I am wearing pants."

"Don't worry I kinda what you to wear pants."

"Why?"

" Because I know that you don't like wearing dresses and you will feel better wearing pants."

"Thanks." Cory was almost done with the interviews. In the conner of my eyes I see them holding hands.

"Great just I wanted to see again." I said under my breath.

"Well thank you Ryan." Cory smile and I turn to Cory and it was Ryan Seacrest smiling at me. I smile back. Cory was looking at them and I didn't want to wait.

"Do you want to wait for them or did you want to go in now?" He should know that answer.

"I want to go in now." We went inside and I have met everyone. I was so happy to met everyone because I love everyone on the show. I got to met Ryan Murphy. He was awesome and he sills wants to me to be on the show. He loves my voice. We all sat down and watch "Glee" it was very good we went to the after party. I wanted to go home but Cory wanted to stay for a little bit. I stay beside Cory the whole time. I got bored and so I want to look around. When I was walking around I felt like someone is following me. I hope it was Cory . I turn around and it was Taylor. I couldn't take it anymore. So I walk into the restroom and I stay in there. I think I was in there for 10 minutes when Lea came in.

"Hey Sid, what are you doing in here?"

"Don't tell Cory this but I am hiding from someone. That someone is Taylor Lautner."

"Oh , yeah. He was standing out side the door. But when I came in here he left."

"Oh thanks." I left the restroom and I was walking to Cory when I saw Taylor. This had to end now. I walk outside and no one was outside, good.

"What is your problem?"

"What's my problem, What about yours?"

"Mine?"

"Your following me."

"Yeah I am because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why do you need to talk to me when you have someone to talk to."

"I wanted to say sorry bout that night."

"Well it's to late now, and now we are even."

"How are we even?"

"I broke your heart and now you broke mine." Taylor came even closer and wrap his arms around me.

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did."

"How?"

"By getting back together with her."

"How did you know that?"

"Mike told Vinny and Vinny told me."

"No, what I said that I wanted to talk to someone and Taylor live close and she came over to talk she told me that she wanted to get back together but I told her no. But I don't mind holding hands with her. She help with that night." I can feel that Taylor was telling the truth. Now I want to kiss him because I love him and he loves me. I look up at him and I crash my lips on his. When our lips were moving together there was a missing pice in my life and now I have found that missing pice. I had to stop it I don't want to but I don't want anyone to see us. I'm with Cory right now and I dont want to rune that right now. I step back.

"I want to keep kissing you , but I don't want anyone to see me when I'm with Cory."

"Ok, that's fine." I walk inside and I told Cory that I want to go home now. We got into the car and left.

"Where did you go?" he asks me.

"I was walking around, talking to other people." And having a make out with Taylor behind your back.

"He kiss me goodnight and I walk inside. Cristina and David were on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys I'm home." They both look at me and wave. I join in to watch the movie. When the movie was over David left.

"So why was David here?"

"I wanted to catch up with him. I'm a friend to."

"I need to tell you what happen tonight." So I told her the whole thing about the after party and Taylor kissing me.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do now?"

"Well who's a better kisser."

"Christina!"

"Ok, OK, here's an idea, how about I get out of the house, you and Taylor will have to house all to yourself and see what will happen."

"That's sound awesome but not right now I am way tired and I need my sleep."

"I am with you on that." So I was getting ready for bed and all I could think of Taylor and I kissing. Now I'm laying on my bed and was thinking of what Christina said. "Who is better kisser Taylor or Cory?" Great.


	7. Chapter 7:Break Plans

There are three things I love about my room. One I need my room to be dark so I can sleep. So I have big dark curtains all around my room. Second I have speakers all around my room. I need to have music when I am awake and sleeping. Last is my bed. I love to lay in bed and watch movies and play around on my macbook. So I was laying in bed thinking about the whole Taylor kiss. Then all of a sudden I was thinking of the tickets for the concert that's coming up soon. So I was listening to all the Harry Potter Score. Then Christina came into my room and scared me. She made me fall off my bed

"I have two great news."

"What." Getting up and land on my bed.

""What , Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was thinking of something."

"Something or someone, and that someone I Taylor."

"What is your two good news?"

"Well first good news that Bruno Mars concert is next to your house. So you can watch from your porch.

"Yeah that's a good idea. What's your second good news?"

"So Runaway is giving me a job here in L.A for a year to see if I like it here or New York, and I'm going to live with David." I got up from my bed and gave her a hug.

"That's not good news, that awesome news! So does that mean that you and David are back together?"

"Yeah I miss David when I was in New York. He told me that e miss me to."

"I love how my mind work so fast. I had an idea."

"What?"

"How about you and David should go to the concert and I will have all the boys to come and have a house party! And here's another idea."

"What?"

"I want to see how Cory and Taylor get along. So I want to take the tickets and you go to the concert." Christina look at me and smiled

"Thanks a good idea."

"And Cory is going to see the boys so I will have them to."

"All of them."

"Yeah Taylor met them."

"All of them."

"No, he met, David, Mike and Vinny."

" Hey, that is still a good idea." So now I was thinking of how many weeks till the concert. I have two weeks to know who will be the one. I called all of my guys and they will all come. I told Cory about the concert and he will met all of the boys. Then I called Taylor and said the same thing. He knew about the concert and he would love to come.

"So can I come over?" Taylor asks.

"Um, not right now I have a lot of things I have to do around my house."

"I can help." I don't want to say no then he'll think that I want to get away from him.

"No I got it and I am meeting Ryan Murphy soon and I want to rest my voice.

"Sure no problem. See you at the concert."i hung up the phone and I need to open my curtains. I got out of bed and open the. Man ! It was bright! I need to clean my house and take Christina to the airport. I knew that David wanted to take her but I have to do it. It's my job. I am happy that are back together. I stared my room then bathroom. I went down staris to start to clean the kitchen. When I heard someone laughing. I went to the kitchen and I see Taylor and Christina.

"She would love that." Christina said.

"What would I love?" I ask.

"These."Taylor had something in his hands. He walk over and put the things on the table. I look even closer. They were football tickets. Steelers vs Chargers on a monday night game. I grab the tickets to see we are going to sit. They were on the field. I ran over to Taylor and give him a big hug.

"Thank you Taylor these are the best!"

"No problem, I thought you and Cory should go."

"Well Cory doesn't like football."

"Why?"

"He's from Canada and he loves baseball and hockey. Do you want to go with me then?"

"Sure."

I look at the clock. David should be here by now.

"Have you seen Ryan Murphy?"

"No, but later today."

"Wait you going to see Rya Murphy and you didn't tell me." Christina yelled

"I wanted to make that as a surprise when you come back here." My doorbell ring I hope it was David. I went to open it. It was Cory.

"Cory, Hi, What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to say goodbye to Christina and I wanted to come with you when you see Ryan Murphy."He came in and kiss me on the cheek. He went into the kitchen and I walk behind him.

"Well I'm taking Christina to the airport-"

"No you don't have to David is taking me." Christina cut in.

"I'm taking you because I want to and I was going to see Ryan."

"But when about David and we all can't fit into your Soul."

"Well I'm not going."Taylor speech. I forgot that he was still here. But Christina was right. How is David going to do when I am going to see Ryan.

"Ok, I stay here and David will take you to the airport." I wanted to take her but let her boyfriend take her then. David has to be here NOW ! The planes leaves is two hours. Then I heard David come in.

"Have you heard of a knock?" I asks

"I forgot how to."David smiled. I hug him and he went straight to Christina. David and Christina went up staris to get her things and heading out to the airport. We were all outside and watching putting her stuff in the trunk I hug her very tight.

"You know that I will be back in two weeks."

"I know but it's going to be two long weeks.

"Hey before you know it I will be back here then you know it."

"Ok, call me when you landed."

"Ok." Christina and David got into the car and left. I was watching as the car turn the conner and Cory grab me and pick me up in the air.

"Are you ready?"

"Let me change and then we can go." I went inside and Taylor was still in the kitchen.

"I'm going to go and I will keep the tickets." Taylor walk up to me and gave me a huge hug and took off. I got dress and headed out. When we were in the car it was quiet till I break the quiet.

"So do I need to sing to Ryan?"

"I don't know. We were Ryan's office and I only see is a white piano. I guess that I'm going to sing.

"Hello you two." Ryan smiled. He walk up to us and shakes Cory's hand and gave me a hug.

"Let's sit down." He pointed a black couch. When we were walking to the couch I was thinking of a song to sing.

"I have to say that I love the show and thank you for doing this."

"No thank you and your voice is want we need and your pretty face."

"Really."

"If you don't mind if I can hear your voice again. I only heard it from the phone."

"No problem."

"Can you play?" He pointed at the piano.

"Yes all the songs that I love I can play."

"What song are you going to do ?"

"Um, All This Time. By Onerepublic."

"That's a great band."

"Yeah my friend David knows them." I played the song and Ryan, Cory's faces all smiled. After I finish they all clapped.

"Can yo act?"

"I don't know?"

"Well, you , Cory and I can run lines on Monday night." Oh no I can't miss that game I'm going with Taylor.

"Well I can't monday night how about wednesday night?"

"Well Cory and the rest of the group are doing other things."

"I have plans monday night and they can't be broken."

"Well then you have to choose. The big plan that you can't break or Glee?" I love Glee but I don't know how to act and football is my life, not acting.

"Fine, Thank you for your time but I will stick to my plans." So Cory and I walk out of his office and into the car. I bet that Cory was mad at me.

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little, what are your big plans that you can't break?"

"Taylor-"

"What did he do now!" Cory cut me off.

"Well let me talk then you will know."

"Sorry."

"Taylor got me two ticket to see the Steelers and Chargers."

"You didn't asks me to go?"

"Well Taylor thought that we can go together. But I told him that you didn't like football. He loves football and I asks im since he got me the tickets." I look out my window and we were back at my house. I open my car door.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, I'm tired. Thanks." I shut the door and U was walking up to my house. I didn't want to go inside. I needed to talk to someone. Taylor. I walk up the street and I counted 6 houses and went up to Taylor house. I think. I rung the doorbell. I waited for a second and it was Taylor. But he was wearing a towel around his waist.

"I can come back."

"No, you can come in." He open the door wider.

"Living room is that way." He pointed behind him. I walk into the living room."

"Make your self at home." His house was nice. It look a little like mine. I walk into the kitchen. I didn't want to be in the living room. I was looking outside to look at the ocean.

"Hey." I heard.

"Hey, Nice house"

"Thanks, so how did it go."

" I turn it down."

"Why?" I told him what happen.

"So I choose football over Glee."

"Why?" I need to tell him the truth. I had more feeling on Taylor than Cory. Taylor and I have more in comment then Cory and I.

"Is because I love you."


	8. Chapter 8 :The Game

It was quiet in the room. Maybe it was not a good idea. All I could see it Taylor's mouth hanging out. I got up from my chair and grab my stuff.

"That's not smart, I'll see you on Monday." I ran out of Taylor's house. I was on my drive way when I heard my name. I look back and Taylor was by his house and staring at me. I went inside and the whole week I was thinking of why I did that.

Today was Monday. I was half nerves and half scared about the game and Taylor. But I have to put all of my feelings of Taylor aside and put my game face on for the Steelers. Taylor told me that he was going to pick me up at 2. Some people think thats to early , Nope it's the right time to go. It was 2:01 and the doorbell rung. I open the door and Taylor had a huge grin.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I smiled back. We walk into the stadium and I met everyone. It was so awesome. I met Ben Roethlisberger, Hines Ward and Mike Wallace. They were great people and players.I almost cited when I saw the coach Mike Tomlin. I told him that I have been a fan since I was 13 years old. He told me that I could come to there training camp anytime.

"I would love to do that Coach."

During the game the Chargers were leading by three points. All we needed is a touchdown and we win the game. Ben threw a pass to Mike Wallace and won the game. I jump up and down. I look at Taylor and gave him a huge hug. I look in his eyes and crash my lips on to his. Two moments of my life going on. One my team just won and I just kiss the guy I told him that I love him. When we got into the car I couldn't stop smiling.

"That was a fun game." Taylor smiled.

"It was an awesome game !" I shouted. Taylor laugh.

"Man Sid you do love your team." He drop me off.

"See you later ?" Taylor wave his hands. When I go to my room I took off my shoes and jeans and went to bed.

"How could you do this me to?" I was looking around and I could only see darkness.

"Do what to you?" I asks.

"Me and hurt me."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, Yes you did."

"How ?"

" You lied to me that you love me but you love Taylor more than me."

"No, I do love you but not in that way."

"See and that's how you hurt me. I love you more than anything. You took that and threw it away like I'm trash." I hope I was dreaming this. I need to wake up from this. I open my eyes and I couldn't believe that I had a nightmare between Cory and Taylor. I walk down to the kitchen. I look at the counter and my phone was showing me that I have a text. I look at my phone and the text was from Cory it said.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. Can't wait to see you and all of your friends on Saturday, miss you and love you." I wanted to tell him that I love him to but my heart is with Taylor. I open my frig and there was no food.

"Great now I have to go to the store. I am not in the mood to do that." I slam the frig's door. I heard someone tapping my window out in the backyard. I turn around and it was Taylor I walk out in the back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was seeing if you are awake."

"Yeah awake and hungry."

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Sure let me get some pants on and we'll go." We walk over to this small café. We at outside table. It was really nice out. I couldn't stop thinking about the game. I bet Taylor was thinking of the kiss I gave him.

"Have you talk to Cory yet?" He asks. Why would Taylor bring him up maybe to make a conversation.

"I haven't talk to him lately. But I'm seeing him on Saturday, remember concert."

"Oh yeah, I forgot but I'm still coming."

"Good." While we were eating our food and talking more about the game. I had an idea but it has to wait on Saturday. We walk back to my house.

"It's nice out today maybe I should run today."

"Care if I join?"

"Sure met me here at 2:30 and we will go for a run."

"Ok, no problem. See you then." He gave me a hug. I'm glad that were friends. I kinda miss him when I didn't want to see him when I was mad at him. I look at the time and it was 1:16. So I had time to get ready. I really need to talk to Cory but I think that he's busy with "Glee" and I will see him on Saturday. I sat on the porch waiting for Taylor. I needed to run. I was looking down at the water and loving how the waves crash the sand. I didn't know how tired I was till my eyes started to drop. I open my eyes and I was confused. I'm in my room, in bed. I look over my shoulder and Taylor was in bed with me.

"How was your nap?"He asks.

"What happen?" I asks.

"What happen? Is that you fell asleep before we went on that run."

"I'm sorry."

"No big. I needed one to."

"Taylor, remember I told you that I love you?"

"Yes."

"I really do mean that."

"But here comes the butt."

"But Cory doesn't know about this."

"So, jus dump him and come to me."

"I will I just need the boys to help me. They are going to help me to pick you or Cory."

"What dose the winner gets then?" I laugh because I think that he will be the winner but oh well.

"Well me for course and go back to my home town and do fun stuff."

"Where's your hometown?"

"You should know. My hometown is Pittsburgh, PA." I got up from the bed and walking torse the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom, Shower."

"Can I come ?" I laugh so hard.

"Do you really think that I want you to see my naked, wet body and we are not even together. Hell to that no. But you can wait for me when I am done." After my shower I was thinking that I need to go to the store to buy food. I walk out of my bathroom and Taylor was still waiting for me.

"I'm going to the store. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need to change?"

"No i'm fine." We went to my KIA Soul and drove to the store. I gave Taylor a hat and sunglasses so no one will see him. We were in the store for three hours. Man my feet were tired. When we got back to my place. Taylor help me with the food in the house. We were almost done putting food away when I heard knocking on my door. I went to my door. It was Cory. He was happy and kinda mad. He pick me up in the air. I'm not a huge fan of that but he's taller than me.

"Hey Corey. What are you doing here? I though you had Glee stuff and I won't see you till Saturday." We walk into the kitchen and Taylor wave at Cory.

"Well I had a break and I kinda want to talk to you."

"Ok, let's go in the back." We went out in the back.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"This." He had a pice of paper in his hands. He unfold and gave it to me. It was a picture of me kissing Taylor at the game.

"Why?" I need to make something up. I needed a twix like those Commercial. I don't want to tell him that I had more feelings on Taylor than him.

"I was very happy and I didn't control myself. It was for a second and that's it. Taylor and I are friends."

"Are you sure because some friends can be more than friends if they get to close. Then I just heard that you two went food shopping together."

"I needed someone to help me pick out food for Saturday and the week. Taylor said that he will help. Why are you being so mean to Taylor?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling when your around Taylor." Really ! C'mon man. That was stupid ! I need him to leave or I will kick him in the balls.

"We'll I'll see you on Saturday." I walk inside and I wanted to scream.

"What's wrong?"

"Cory's being an asshole."

The only way I could put chapters up if someone reviews me. Then I know someone I reading my story. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9 : The concert

Thank god that today is Saturday. I just wanted my boys here now ! I look out my window and I see they group of guys building the stage. Then I remember the Christina and David are going to the concert. I need to call her to see if when she's going.

"Hey, Sis. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was thinking of when you and David come and get the tickets?"

"We will get the tickets when we come to the party. I really need to see the boys to."

"Ok, Vinny is coming soon then the rest. Cory and Taylor will come later."

"Speaking of Taylor I heard that you kiss him I talk to mom that you were dating Cory."

"It was a quick kiss." I wanted to end this so I can finish getting this party ready.

"Yeah right."

"Well I have to get ready for the party."

"Sure." I hung up the phone and went up the stairs to shower. I got out and I heard someone knock my door.

"Vinny?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know that your coming here."

"Did you know that Taylor is here to?"

"No, But do you know why?"

"He said that you called him and said that you needed another hand." I rolled my eyes. I came outside my bathroom. We both went downstairs and Taylor was waiting for us. Vinny, Taylor and I took 3 hours to get this place ready for the party. Taylor was outside putting the lights up. I went outside to check him out to see how he was doing.

"So why did you came over?"

"Well I though that you needed help."

"I have Vinny."

"I know, I just wanted to help." He smile

"No you wanted to see me." I laugh I walk over an I punch him in the arm.

"So when dose the party start?"

"It starts at 6:00 because it's starts at 7:30 and I want to see them all of my boys to. Sp all the boys will be here at 6:00 and you and Cory will come and let the games began." He smile and laugh

"What's so funny?"

"Well that your guy friends are choosing you to go out with."

"I trust these guys with my life."

"Ok, Ok, well better get home so I can get ready."

"Well you should." I smiled. He walk on the beach and started to run torse his house. I went up staris and get ready. I was wearing a Black Kiss band tee shirt with red leggings with White straw trilby with navy and red stripe across base hat. The party was about to start when to doorbell ring. I went to get it. I open the door it was Mike and Matt.

"Hey." I gave them a hug. When walk into the Kitchen.

"Mike, your in charge of the music." Then I heard the doorbell ring. I heard of my favorite songs playing "Buring down the house"By The Used. I open the door and it was Christina and David. I grab Christina really fast for a hug. I though I was going to kill her.

"I was gone for two weeks. Not two years."

"I don't care. I miss you." I let go of Christina and gave David a hug. I look behind David and I see Ryan, Michael, John and Dan. I look at Dan and he looks like he lost something then I remember. That all my guys are 7 to 10 years older than me. I walk over to Dan

"Are you double D tonight?" Dan look at me then shakes his head.

"Well to bad." I smiled. The show was about to start and Christina and David were at the concert. I hope Taylor and Cory are coming soon. I was having a blast with my friends. Mike played "Th Violet Hour" By Sea Wolf. I was dancing with the guys. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." I walk to the door and both Taylor and Cory were there at the same time. Cory was wearing a suite with I though that was weird. Then Taylor was wearing a ACDC shirt with jeans.

"Hey just in time they are about to start."

"Great." Taylor smiled. So when well walk on the porch the show will start in 30 minutes. Taylor was talking to some of the guys. Cory wanted to talk to someone but he only knows me. So I got him to talk to Mike and Matt. I talk to Matt a little. Then the concert started. First it was Neon Trees. They were great. Then Enrique Iglesias and Mike could not stop fist pumping. He had to much of drinks tonight. He was falling a couple times. Cory was a little worried but I told him that it was no big deal. Then John Mayer which he is my top 10 favorite singers. B.O.B was next. B.O.B sings "Nothing on you" with Bruno Mars. When it was over a guy came on and said.

"Bruno mars will be on in 10 minutes." So I grab Cory, Taylor, Matt, Ryan and Vinny up to my porch. Bruno Mars is an amazing singer. Singer I have ever heard. The last song he sang was "Just the way you are" Cory was singing the song next to my ear. I though that it was cute but I was looking at Taylor and his eyes say it all. That he should be the one doing this to me not Cory. After the concert and I walk to everyone and all of the said that Taylor is the one. Everyone left but Cory, Taylor, Vinny, Christina and David. I had to do this now. I have to break this off and go with Taylor. I walk over to Cory who was helping cleaning up.

"I need to talk to you." I grab his hand and walk up to my room. I look straight in to his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I need to break up with you."

"Wait, what did you say?"

" I said. I'm sorry but I need to break up with you." I repeat.

"Why?"

"Well I feel left out when your doing Glee and so my feelings for you are not there anymore." "Let me guess all the feelings went straight to Taylor." I shook my head. I look at him and it was blank.

"What's on your mind?"

"I can't believe that you will do this to me. Or did Taylor do this to you?"

"No, all of my feelings I had for you went to Taylor because we have more in comment than us. He gets what's going on right now and you cant see that because your busy with "Glee".

"What ever." He went around me and down the stairs. All I heard was.

"Thanks a lot Taylor." Opens the door and slams it. I went down staris and I see everyone look at me.

"What?" I ask. Taylor walk up to me and smile.

"I can''t believe you did that. I though you will do that later now right now."

"Well our plane leaves tomorrow and I know that if I keep it in my mind when we go then I don't know."

"Plane?" Ask Christina

"Yeah Taylor and I are going back home. I need to see mom and dad."

" Ok, I guess we will be going." She hug Taylor and took off. Vinny had to leave to he said thank you and took off.

"Well it's just you and me." I pointed. Taylor just smiled at me.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

He grabs my hand and we went upstairs. I was smiling on the way upstairs. We went to our bedroom. He threw on the bed. I was laying there on the bed. He took off his pant and shirts. He crawls on to me and he lay on top of me. He started to kiss me on the neck. I told him to stop.

"Why?" he asks.

"I can't breath." I told him. He move over and he started again to kiss my neck. After a minute he started to take off my pants and I started to take off my shirt.

He was moving down to my throat, pressing his lips against the hallow of my neck. Hearing me sigh into his ear, I immediately pressed my lips back to mine starting of timidly, desire rose through me, he kissed me harder. So fiercely his lips began to burn from the high blood pressure running through his lips. His hands swept across my body, exploring every inch, lingering on every curve. Searching and searching, he yearned for more of her. He pressed me against the bed, not letting me escape from me. Sliding my tongue across his lips, I pulled me closer, gripping onto my hips. he could feel my body against mine. Moving slightly to get a better grip of his body. Taylor slowly slid from my lips, to my cheek, then to my chin, and down to my chest, kissing every inch of her body tenderly. After that long moment Taylor and I were laying on the bed. My head was on his chest.

Remember the Review


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

Wow, I can't believe that I just had sex with Taylor Lautner. I fell asleep on his chest. In the morning I got up and I was in the mood to make eggs. So I went to the kitchen and started to cook my eggs. I turn on the classical radio and one of my favorite songs started. It always makes me happy. It's called Clair De Lune. I was so close to put my egg on the pan but I felt someone wrap there arms around me. I threw the egg behind

"Sid, really ?" I heard Taylor behind me. I turn around and I see egg all over Taylor's face. I started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I wrap my arms around his body.

"I'm sorry."

" Well I have to go home and now have to take a shower."

"Did you pack already?"

"Yep."

"Well, I need you here at 2:00 because the planes leaves at 4:00. The flight is 5 hours long. We won't get to my place till 9:00 pm."

"Ok, I will be back." After he left I had my egg and I need to pack. I was not going to pack big because half of my stuff I wear still fits when I am back home. When I got the suitcase pack when I heard my phone ringing. I look who was calling it was Christina texting.

"So did you and Taylor do anything last night?" I didn't want to tell her. Why dose she need to know? Now I need a shower. While I was taking my shower I heard footsteps. I knew it was Taylor. Then I see him coming into my bathroom.

"Hey don't you see that I am naked here!"

"Why should you be worried I saw you last night naked."

"So." I finish my shower. Now we are sitting on the plane and I can't believe that Taylor wanted First Class. I didn't want to say anything. But while we were sitting in our seats. I spotted these two blondes wearing from top to bottom clothes of Taylor's face. I look over and I see Taylor hiding his face. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Good luck."

"Why?"

"Well they sit two rows behind us. Hey you wanted First Class." Taylor rolled his eyes. On the flight we watch a movie. Then we took a nap. I slept on Taylor's shoulder. When we got there I saw my mom waiting for us.

"MOM !" I scream and I ran to her and hug her very tight.

"Wow Sid I guess someone miss home." Taylor came up and then hug in the group.

"Group hug!" I said. When we got to the house I saw dad waiting for us.

"Dad!" I came up and hug him.

"Hey Sweetie." He smiled, then spotted Taylor.

"So this is Taylor." He shook hiss hand.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mom asks.

" No, I think were tried."

" Ok you wanted to show Taylor your room." I forgot about what my room look like. Then I had a flats back of what my room look like. I don't want Taylor to look at my room.

"Um, well take to guest room."

"Why?" Taylor asks.

"Well my bed isn't big -"

"You have a king size bed." Dad said. Then I saw dad pointed to my room. Then a split second I see Taylor running to my room.

"No!" I caught up with him but it was to late.

"Wow you said that your a big fan." My room has 10 posters of Taylor. A cut out of him and Ben Roethlisberger. Steelers bed sheets and a black piano with the Steelers's logo.

"Can you sleep when I have all of this?"

"I think I could do it." He smiled. I was getting ready for bed I was singing "All you wanted" By Sound Under Radio / Alison Sudol. Then I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"I love it when you sing."

"Well I love you." He kiss me on the cheek and headed to bed. I was a little tired but I wanted to talk to mom and dad. I went to my door.

"Are you coming to bed ?"

"Yeah soon." I open the door. I went into the kitchen and I see mom and dad at the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie , can't sleep?" Mom asks.

"No, I wanted to talk to you before I go to bed."

"Ok, so how serious is you and Taylor?" Dad asks.

"Were close but were taking things slow. So dad I met Mike Tomlin."

"Really, How was that?"

"Awesome, he told me that I could come to training camp. I think we'll go tomorrow."

"Well get off to bed then."Mom said. I got up and kiss mom, hug dad and went to my room. Taylor was waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait for me."

"I'm fine I just wanted to wait so we can both sleep together. I smiled because that is sweet. When I was climbing in bed.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Well I though that we can go and see the Steelers training camp. Then we can be lazy for the rest of the day."

"Ok then." In the morning I was getting ready for us to go to the training camp when my phone started to ring. I look at it and Cory was calling me. Why is he calling me? I let it go to voicemail. Then it ring again. I had to cheek again. But it was my friend Myles. I haven't talk to him forever.

"Hello?"

"Sid?"

"Myles?"

"Oh my god, you remember me. How are you ?"

"Good, How are you ?"

"Great, So I heard your back in town and I wanted to see if you want to go somewhere and catch up with me."

"Well Taylor and I -"

"What Taylor Lautner is with you ?"

"Yep, we are going to go to the Steelers training camp than hangout."

"How about we should go clubbing."

"I don't know I have to ask Taylor."

"Ok, Talk to you later." We were driving to the training camp. I almost forgot about what Myles told me.

"So one of my friends Myles wanted to catch up with me. He also wants to see you."

"Really , that's cool."

"When he said catch up that means he wants to go to clubbing with us." Taylor had a weird face on him.

"Don't worry Myles is gay and he owns half the night clubs here. He gets me a lot of football autographs from his clubs." There was a minute of silence .

"Ok, we can go, but one thing."

"What?"

"You have to stay with me the whole time."

"Oh, don't worry I'll dance with you or myles. I'll talk to Myles then go home."

"Thanks." We got there and walk into the office.

"Hey, Can I help you?"

"Yes we are here to see Mike Tomlin."

"Your name?"

"It's -" Then I heard Mike Tomlin's voice.

"Sid Sparks! Your here great." He shook my hand.

"Well it's good to be here and home coach."

"Call me Mike." He laugh. He shook Taylor's hand. When we got on the felid. I almost started to cry. All of the players I look up to.

"You can go and say hi to everyone."

"Really."

"Well I want to talk to you Sid then you can say hi." Taylor nodded and walk over to Ben Roethlisberger.

"So Sid you and that your a huge fan of our team."

"Yep I bleed black and gold." Mike laugh.

"So what do we need to fix?"

"Thank god, I really need to tell you this. The offense line SUCKS! I mean qutarbacks can do there taxes in the pocket." Mike laugh.

"I know that our players are hurt but our back up need to step up."

"Ok, anything else."

"No, Defense is awesome don't need to be fix. Special team is better than last year."

"So here an other question."

"Ok."

"Would you like to be my assistant for me?"

"I would love to say yes but I live in LA I need time to think. But I think the answer is still yes."

"I would love to hear from you soon." We walk over to Taylor which now talking talking Hines Ward and Mike Wallace, we talk a little. Then Ben came over. I though I was going to faint.

"So Taylor told me that you scream when I get put of the pocket." I never told Taylor but we went to see a game. Maybe he watch me at the game.

"Well you remember that I am a die hard Steelers fan." Ben laugh.

"Taylor do you want to throw the ball with us?" Ben asks. I wish I could join but I have small hands and they have huge hands. So I watch them play a little. I talk to James Harrison. It look like they were done today and went back home.

'So you never told me what your dad's a living?"

"Well my dad's family is a founder do the Steele mell."

"Wow Sid. Why haven't you told me?"

"You never asks. So are we going to the club?"

"Sure." When we got home I text Myles that we are coming. He told me that he was going to be in Equinox. So Taylor was in the shower. I sat on my piano and started to play a song I have been thinking about. It's called "On Melancholy Hill" By Gorillaz. In the middle of the song Taylor came out of the bathroom with his boxers on. He came over to the piano and watch me play. When I was done he clap his hands.

"You don't have to clap.'

"I should, your awesome."

"Well , thanks." Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on." Taylor walk back to the bathroom.

"Ok," The door open and It was my mom.

"Hey ma."

"Hey Sweetie."

"Do you want me to do?"

"Well I remember that save the music for school charity is in two days and I though you could do two songs."

"Yeah sure no problem." Taylor came out of the bathroom with jeans on.

"Um I better get ready to." I got up and went into the bathroom. I put on Black vest, Yellow tee shirt, Black jeans and Black heels. Taylor had a grey vest, Black tee shirt, jeans and brown shoes. When we drove to Equinox it was dead. No one around, no music, no one.

"Let's go back to your place."

"No, I want to check it out." I park the car.

"You can't be joking."

"No, I'm not." I got out of the car. I was by the door and Taylor got a hold of my wrist.

"Taylor let me go!"

"No!" But I use my other hand to open the door. I was in shock.

Remember to review


	11. Chapter 11: Why is she here ?

It was a supires party ! I can't believe it. Maybe mom told Myles that I was coming. Taylor let go of my hand and I spotted my best friend. Her name is Bobby.

"Bobby!" I ran to her and almost tackle her. Bobby spotted Taylor.

"Look it's Taylor Lautner !" Everyone laugh when Taylor's face turn red.

"Let's PARTY !" Then one of my favorite songs started to play. "I'll be in the sky" By B.O.B. After that Myles, Bobby, Matt, Ryan, Taylor and I went to the VIP up stairs were we can see everyone dance.

"So Myles how many clubs do you have ?"

"Just three. Short life, Eclipse and this one."

"Which is popular?"

"This one and Eclipse." I look over and I see Bobby's face and she was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't get mad at me."

"What?" I was holding on to Taylor's hand and I squeeze it hard.

"Um your cousin is here, Sam." I squeeze Taylor's hand so hard that I heard Taylor scream.

"Ow that hurt Sid!"

"Why is she here?"

"Well I though that you two need to get over what happen three years ago."

"No I am not. Where is she?" I saw Bobby look over me. I turn around and there she is. I look at Bobby.

"Thanks and bye." I walk over to Myles.

"Myles I love what you did for me, but one more song then I have to go."

"Why?" Myles asks. I told Myles about what Bobby did.

"I told her not to bring her."

"Thanks, let's go." When we went to the stairs Sam was there and I had Taylor's hand and I kiss it. The song was "1983" By Neon Trees. After that I was driving home.

"Who's Sam."

"She's nobody."

"Well she got you to leave the party."

"It's a long story." I didn't want to tell him now. When we got inside I was my parents watching TV.

"You guys are home early." Mom said.

"Well it's Bobby's fault."

"How?"

"She brough Sam with her."

"Really."

"I know, were tired and headed to bed." We were walking to my room.

"Are you going to tell me the story."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well because you don't have to worry about it." I look at Taylor and I guess that he didn't like it that I won't tell him. When we were getting ready for bed I was thinking of telling him. If he wanted to know than he should know. I was sitting in bed playing with my hair.

"Taylor I will tell you what happen."

"No you don't have to."

"Why?"

"Well I though it's has nothing to do with me or worry about."

"I though you wanted to know."

"Ok, you can tell me."

"So I had this best friend name Brittany for two years. I went to see two movies and then I go on facebook and I see that Brittany and Sam hang out together. Then I heard from my aunt that Sam told Brittany that I talk behind her back. Which I don't, so Brittany and I fought and ended or friendship. I haven't talk to them both for three years."

"Wow"

"Yep. So I still don't trust her ."

"So that's why we left the party."

"Taylor I love you so much and I don't want anything to change."

"I love you more than anything and nothing will change." Taylor kiss me and went to bed. It felt good to tell him the story.

I know it's short but I have to put something on Taylor's B-day. I do LOVE YOU Taylor !

Remember to review


	12. Chapter 12 : Party !

When I woke up I had 12 hours to pick two songs. Then I heard a knock on the door. Taylor was still sleeping so I went to the door and mom was there.

"Morning."

"Hey mom."

"I have great news."

"What?"

"B.O.B will be there."

"Awesome."

"So you guys are going to sing "Airplanes".

"Great."

"So have you pick out your songs yet?"

"No, but I will soon. But I want to get back and sleep more."

"Ok, will leave around 5:00." I look at the clock and it was 8:00.

"Ok mom." I walk over to my bed and I had a great song that pop in my head just looking at Taylor. I got back in bed. It was 10 and we were in the kitchen making breakfast. I was cooking eggs. Taylor for some reason he was tickling me.

"Will you stop or an egg will be on your face."

"Oh, really!" He started to tickle me even more. I was close to his face and get the egg on him. Then my phone started to ring. I pick it up and it was Myles.

"Hey Myles."

"Hey Sid, I have news."

"What?"

"Owen's back in town."

"Has he done anything wrong to you yet?"

"No not yet but here's the big news."

"What?"

"He's hooking up with Sam."

"No way, there like four years apart. You no what I don't are about her. So I don't care I just want you to stay stay away from Owen, ok?"

"Ok,Thanks."

"Who was that?"

"That was Myles. He was telling me that his bully was back in town."

"Are you worried for Myles?"

"No, I trust that Myles will listen. Beside he's coming tonight anyways." It was five o'clock and we are all in the car. I will do my two songs then I will do the duet with B.O.B. It was my turn. First I sand "Running up that hill" By Placebo.

"This is to my boyfriend Taylor." I played "Open your eyes" By Snow Patrol. Everybody got up from there seats and start clapping. Then B.O.B came out. We started to sing "Airplanes". After we finish the crowd was loud.

"Thank you." I shouted to the crowd. I look over at B.O.B and went over to my ear.

"Your good."

"Thanks." I saw Taylor and I blew him a kiss. There was a party at our house. The music was loud and Taylor and I started to dance a lot. I needed a drink. Taylor came with me so we went into the kitchen.

"Are you having a good time?"He asks.

"I am having a good time." He wrap his arms around my waist. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I look to see who it was.

"Hey Sid, where have you been hiding?"

"Bye." I grab Taylor's hand and took off. We got back on the dance floor. Then one of the songs I make fun of was playing. The song was called "Whip my hair" By Willow Smith. I was wiping my hair and at the end of the song I had a huge headache. So I told Taylor that I am going to the bathroom. I needed advil for my headache. When I was taking advil there was a knock on the door.

"Someone is in here." Then another knock. I open the door and it was Owens.

"Are you following me?"

"Maybe."He laugh.

"Owen go away and leave me alone."

"Why should I?"

"Because she told you to." Taylor came face to face with Owen. Own was a little taller than Taylor but I don't think that Taylor cares right now. Owen look at me then left.

"Who was that ?"

"That's Owen, Myles bully and Sam's boyfriend."

"How old is he?"

"Our age."

"That's weird."

"I know." But we went back to the dace floor. I started to dace "Got your back" By T.I. When I spotted Sam and Owen I just dance I didn't care about them all I care about is this song. Then "Rise your glass" By P!nk. I was dancing with Myles and Bobby. We were having a good time till I see Sam and Owen making out. I told Myles what I just saw.

"EW!"

"I know." So everyone was leaving and Taylor and I were cleaning up the dance floor and we heard some loud noise.

"Dad there's something wrong." Taylor and I went to the front of the house and there was a fight happening. It was Myles and Owen fighting. My dad got a hold of Owen and Taylor got a hold on Myles. I walk over to Myles.

"You need to go home now." Myles look at me and left. Taylor and I were getting ready for bed when I was thinking of Myles look when I told him that he needed to go home. It was why are you doing this to me.

"Should I call him?"

"No I think you need him to blow out some steam before you talk to him. Call him in the morning." In the morning Taylor and I were walking into the kitchen and I see Sam and Owen making eggs.

"Ow that hurts." Owen said.

"Well if you put on a shirt then it wouldn't hurt you dumb ass." I said under my breath.

"What ?" Sam said. Her blonde hair is mess up and she looks like she's getting fatter everyday.

"Are you hungry Sid?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah but I want to go somewhere."

"Can we come?" Owen asks.

"No." I told him and so we got ready and went to Ihop.

"Did you call Myles yet?"

"I will soon, I bet he won't be up till noon." When we finish Taylor ask me where a good place to run. I told him a great path. So I workout at home. Man I needed a shower. So I walk in my room and Sam was there playing on my piano. I never like anyone playing on my piano. I don't know why but it should be me playing on it not anyone else.

"Can we talk?" She ask. I didn't want to talk to her.

"No." Then I was walking to my bathroom.

"You need to leave now." She walk pass me.

"Your so stubborn."

"I know that as lest that I can shut my mouth and not lie." She slam my door. I lock my room and took a shower. When I got out of the shower and into my clothes there was a knock on the door.

"Ah Sid, it's Taylor can I come in?" I open the door.

"Sorry Sam was in my room and I needed a shower."

"You couldn't wait for me."

"Nope sorry. So how was your run?"

"It was good, the funny part it went down to Heinz feild Also I saw Bobby at her house.

"That's not her house, that's Myles' place. Myles lives close. I run on that path a lot and one of his ex-boyfriends who is a massage help me on my back."

"She was crying."

"Why?"

"I don't know." You should call Bobby." I grab my phone and called Bobby.

"Hello."

"Bobby, What's wrong?" There was silence.

"Bobby, Tell me now !"

"Myles killed him self." I drop on the floor.

"How?"

"He cut his wrists and hung him self." Why would he do that. Then I remember what happen last night.

"I have to go." I was so mad that I had one thing on my mind. Kill.

"What happen Sid?" Taylor asks. I got underwear,bra,jeans and a shirt on quick and I ran out of my bedroom. I went to every room to find him.

"Sid, what's going on?" Taylor was following me. When we got outside I spotted him.

"You son of a bitch Owen it's all your fault !" I grab him and I slam him on the floor and I started to punch him. All of the tears came out. When Taylor was trying to get me off of him.

"It's all your fault !" I scream at everyone.

"I have done nothing wrong !"

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Myles killed himself !" I scream and cry on Taylor's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Dad ask. I clam down.

"I called Bobby because Taylor saw her at Myles' house crying and she told me the whole thing. Then I remember that Myles and this asshole go into a fight and it made everything." I try to get a hold of Owen but Taylor was to strong for me.

"I need them to leave for good, NOW !" I pointed at Sam and Owen.

"I want to go back to my room now." Taylor hold me till he got to my room and he lock my door. I still cry and Taylor was next to me the whole time.

"Taylor I love you."

"I love you to Sid."

Please, Please, Please review this so I won't think that I am just putting these chapters up for no good reason. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13 : Job ?

In the morning dIidn't want to leave my room or bed. But I really, really kill Owen.

"Are you hungry, Sid?" Taylor asks.

"No, thanks, I am not hungry." Taylor came to my face and put his hand on my hair and played with it.

"You need to eat, Sam and Owen are not here anymore they took off really early in the morning."

"I am glad that they are gone but again I am not hungry."

"Ok sweetie." He kiss my forehead.

"I am going to take a bath, do you want to join?"

"I would love to." He smiled. While we were sitting in the warm bathtub. I was only thinking of was Myles. How much we had fun when we were little. How many times I have to bet the crap of his bullies.

So are you still thinking about staying here and work for Mike Tomlin?"

"I want to stay here, but I don't want you to leave."

"How about we can sell our house and move here?" I look at him.

"Is that to soon to do that?"

"Well you told me that you love mead we met five months ago."

"Yeah, I think I should stay for the week bad you stay two weeks you have a week for yourself to think about."

"Ok I will, Because this week is Myles funeral."

"Are you going to sing a song?"

"I have to Myles loves me when I sing."

"Have you though of anything?"

"But I will soon. Do you really want to move out here then stay in LA with your family?"

"Well we are 20 years old and I think I can do whatever I want. I did shot a movie here and it's a great city."

"I am still thinking about it."

"No rush." So we finish the bathtub and i went over to my phone and called Mike.

"Hey Sid."

Hey Co- I mean Mike. Um can I come tomorrow and we can talk about the job?"

"Sure can you be here around 2:30?"

"Yep I can."

"See you tomorrow then, Bye Sid." I got off the phone and Taylor was wearing jeans and putting a shirt on.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure let me get my coat." We were walking to one of my favorite parks.

"Why are you being so cleaning to me?"

"Well I am not like this everyday, but I'm worry about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Well if I get to close to people bed things happen to me."

"Don't worry nothing will happen to us." Then I heard something weird. Taylor look at me.

"What was that ?"

"I don't know, let's check it out." We pass a big tree and it was a carnival.

"The carnival is in town." We went on every ride but I wanted to save the best one for last. The ferris wheel. It was getting dark.

"Ready for the ferris wheel?"

"Yep." When the ferris wheel was moving I remember singing a song to my parents for there anniversary, I started to sing.

"Round n' Round"

"Carousel"

"Has got you under it's spell"

"Moving so fast …. But going nowhere" I pointed at he carousel.

"Up and down"

"Ferris Wheel"

"Tell me how dose it feel"

"To be so high"

"Looking down here" We were on top and when the ferris wheel stop I stop singing.

"Why did you stop?"

"I wanted to see this." I pointed the whole city lights were glowing. It was so pretty. I look back at Taylor then we started to kiss. When we got on the ground. I was hearing my favorite song. Creep in. By Norah Jones. Taylor and I dance and I needed to leave. It was getting clod and Taylor gave me his we got back I check my phone and I have two miss calls. They both left me voicemails.

"Hey Sid, I hope you are having a good time. I don't know if you knew that Cory has been coming to your house a lot. Call me when you get this." That was Vinny. I will call Vinny tomorrow but I think that's Cory voicemail I don't want to see it or hear it right now. Maybe tomorrow. In the morning I was getting dress to se Mike. Taylor was lying in bed.

"Are you going to handle my parents when I am gone?"

"I think I could handle it." He laugh.

"Well good because your not coming with me."

"Why?"

"I am not in a cleaning mood today." I laugh, I kiss him and took off. When I was going to training center I was listening to B.O.B man I can't believe that I met him and sing with him. My phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey." Vinny said.

"Hey, Vinny, What's up."

"Nothing, but Cory is getting on my last nerve."

"How?"

"He comes everyday and night to see if your home."

" I don't know why he doing that. He called my and left me a voicemail."

"Have you listen to it?"

"I don't want to but I think I should."

"Well I can't choose for you."

"I'll think about it, but I have to go because I pulled in to the parking lot."

"Bye Sid."

"Bye Vinny." I pulled in the training camp and when I got inside I see Ike Taylor, James Farrior and Ryan Clark talking. I almost scream but I am here to talk to Mike. I went over to the front desk.

"Hello can I help you?"

" My name is Sidney Sparks and I am here to see Mike Tomlin."

"Oh Mike is waiting for you come with me." When we pass the group.

"Is that Sid that Coach has been talking about?" Ike asks.

"She's pretty." Ryan said. I laugh inside.

"Mike's in there." She pointed at a door.

"Thank you." I smiled and I walk in. When I walk in it was dark and I see a big screen playing videos. I see Mike looking at the screen.

"Coach!" He turn around and smile.

"Sparks ! Good your here I need your help on this play."

"Ok." He showed me the play.

"You need Wallace and Ward to run and get open so that means you need Miller and Johnson to block and help Ben to knock off the pressure."

"Wow you know your football."

"Well if your born here then you need to know football, why my sis doesn't care for these but I do a lot."

"So are you staying or going back to L.A?"

"I told Taylor that I am thinking about it and I did make up my mind. My mind said Yes I am staying."

"That's great se well everything is straighten." We went to the kitchen where everyone was eating.

"Everyone I have some news."Everyone look Ben gave me a small wave, I wave back."

"This is Sidney Sparks but you can call her Sid or Sparks. She will be my assent for me so she will be here everyday. So please help me welcome Sid." Everyone clap there hands. I talk to some of the players and I had a great time talking to LaMarr Woodley. When I left I heard a beep on my phone. I have a voicemail.

"Hey Sid, it's Taylor. Call me when your coming home. I want to know if made up your mind on moving, love you and bye." I was thinking that I had to tell him on the phone -

"Hey Sid, it's Cory, Um I would like it if we could talk. I'm sorry about me getting angry about Taylor and Glee. But I don't know where you are and Vinny won't tell me. Maybe you heard from him. Call me please. Bye." When I got home everyone was in the kitchen.

"So?" Taylor asks.

"So I want to stay." Taylor smile really big and kiss me.

"So what are you going to do about the house in L.A?" Dad ask.

"I don't know?"

"Maybe it will be our getaway and -"

"Dad don't go down that way. I was thinking that since Christina move to L.A and with David. Dave has a place but Christina loves my pace to most. So I was thinking that she should take it for birthday."

"That's a good idea."

"By the way did you pick out a song?" Mom asks.

"I think I did, I heard it on the radio um I am going to play it on the piano to see if it's a good fit." I went to my room and found the music sheet for the song online. I was practice the song for two hors and I had my earbuds on so I could remember that lyrics. When I look away from the piano Taylor was there and had a salad in one hand. I took one of the earbuds off.

"I don't know what song that is but it sounds beautiful."

"Thanks." He set down the bowl on the piano and sat down next to me.

"So what's the song called?"

"It's called "Waiting outside the lines" By Greyson Chance."

"I never heard of him before."

"I didn't till I heard it on the radio." I played him the song when I was done he kiss me.

"I love it and now eat."

"Thanks and I will I'm hungry."


	14. Chapter 14 : Funeral

In the morning I didn't want to wake up but I did. As you know that I am a tom boy so I hate dresses and high heels. They could kill you. But I have to wear them n weddings and funerals . I had to go way back in my closet to find a black dress. I put my hair up, gold neckless and bracelets. Taylor bought a suite.

"You look beautiful." He smile.

"Not bad yourself." I laugh. When everyone was there and I played. Everyone clapped. We were walking to Myles casket. but I am hearing my name. I turn around and I see it was Cory. I was in total shock. How did he found me? Maybe Christina said something. I walk up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well as you see I'm kinda busy at the moment and so you have to wait even more. Don't follow me, go home, I'll talk to you later, I'm not in the mood right now." He nodded and turn around and walk I walk back to Taylor. Taylor was looking for me. I was not going to tell him that Cory was here then Taylor was then going to find him.

"My shoes fell off."

"Oh, that's were you are, well come on there about to do it." As we drop I saw thinking all those memories are coming back. I said bye and thanks for everyone to come. I was in total shock when Ben was there.

"Hey, Ben what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happen to your friend and I wanted to say sorry."

"Thanks, so who do we play this week?"

"We play Baltimore."

"Ew, I hate Baltimore."

"Your not the only one, they broke my nose."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." We got back to my house.

"I'm going to back to L.A Sid." Taylor told me.

"Ok, well Mike knows that I need to go back to get my stuff. So tonight is Wednesday, I have to leave tomorrow night. I have to leave Saturday night."

"So we better pack then." Taylor was going to pack I was going to do it in the morning but I knew that I don't need a lot of stuff if I am going back for two days. So when Taylor was packing I was playing on the piano. I played "Skinny Love" By Bon Iver. "On the radio" By Regina Spektor and "Hello Seattle" By Owl City.

"Wow Sid that was great. I like the second and last one the most." I told him the songs I just played. Then I heard my mom saying dinner.

"Tell mom that I will come down I needed to change." Taylor smile and nodded. I put my black and yellow Zigtechs, Jeans and Steelers shirt." When I walk out of my room and in the kitchen I almost lost my steps. Mike Tomlin and his wife were in my kitchen.

"Sparks your mother invited us, nice shirt."

"Thanks Coach." I met Mike's wife. As we sat down at the table.

"This is really good ." Mike said.

"Thanks coach." My mom said.

"You can call me Mike they only people can call me that is the players."

"So Coach I mean Mike, What do we need to do with Todd Heap?"

"Let's not talk about work, ok sweetie." Mom interject.

"Ok."

"Well talk about it in desert." I smile. But yes my dad, Taylor and I still talk about football. Mom and Mrs. Tomlin are talking about girly thing which I don't care about. Finally it was desert."

"So now we can talk about work now."

"Well Sid I think we should talk about that tomorrow. Beside you had a big day today and I need to sow you tomorrow."

"Ok." Mike and his wife left, I was tired so Taylor and I went to bed. In the morning. I didn't want Taylor to leave this morning, he should leave with me tonight. I stayed in bed when Taylor was getting ready to go to bed. I close my eyes again. Then I felt someone put there warm hand on my cheek. I open my eyes and it was Cory.

"Hey sleepy head, your going to be late for work." I jolted out of my dream. Wow that was weird. I look at the time I look around and Taylor was not in the room. He didn't tell me bye. But I put jeans, shirt and shoes on. I need to go to the bathroom. When I walk to my bathroom the door flew open and hit my forehead.

"Oh!" I said. Taylor was laughing heard.

"No funny."

"Sorry, Are you going?"

"Yeah, Coach need me there in an hour and work. Then come back, pack and leave."

"Ok, see you when your back in LA then or call me."

"Ok." Kiss and left. While I was driving to work I was thinking of what will we do today. When my phone was ringing.

"Hello."

"Sid, can we talk now?" Cory asks.

"On the phone or in person."

"I would love to talk in person."

"Well I can'r right now I am heading to work right now."

"How about after work?"

"No, I'm heading back to L.A after I am done with work." How many hints that I don't want to talk to him.

"So when I should call you then?"

"How about I call you?"

"." When I walk into training camp and went to Mike's office and I see him, Mike Wallace and Hines Ward." I said hi to everyone. We watch some films and we talk about how we need to run more than passings. I look at my watch and I can't believe that I need to go.

"Coach I have to go and catch my flight."

"Ok Sparks, make sure you come back on Saturday."

"I will Coach." I left and head home and pack. I got to my house around 2:00 AM. Man I am so tired and I can't wait to go to bed. In the morning I was going to Christina . So I called her and she was coming over here. 20 minutes later I hear the door knock. That's fast. I open it and it was Cory.

"Hey Sid."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you didn't call me back and you said that you will call me back."

"Well I got back here at 2:00 in the morning."

"Oh, Sorry about that, but can we still talk?"

"Yeah." He came in and we sat down in the living room

"So why do we need to talk?"

"I just wanted to know why?"

"Why what?" I knew where he's going but I wish that he should not bring it up.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"Cory I did have feelings for you but when you got all mad at me that I turn down Glee for a game that matters the most. While your doing "Glee" Taylor was there for me. Taylor and I have more things in comment than us. But I do want us to be just friends." Cory look away.

"Please Cory, I love you but in a friend way."

"Yeah I'm sorry about everything." I kiss him on the cheek. Then I heard someone knock on my door. I open it and Christina was very happy to see me.

"Hey Cory." She wave. Cory smiled.

"So I have some big news." I said. Cory got up and headed to the door.

"I am going to head out."

"Bye." We said both. We headed to the kitchen.

"So what's the big news."

"I got a job back at home and so I'm moving back so an early b-day gift I am giving you the house."

"Wow Sid that's huge. Is Taylor going with you or staying?"

"He's coming."

"You be careful about this. It's going to fast. But I got news also."

"Well I told him that I was taking the job and we are taking our time. But whats your big news." She grabs something out of her bag. It was a small red box.

"Oh my god!" Is that what I think it is?"

"Well yes, but I told him that I will think about it."

"Why? You two are perfect for each other. Trust me when David and I hung out he would tell me how he loved you. To me I think I should say yes." She open the box and the ring was big and beautiful.

"I trust you than anyone. Wow I'm going to be Cook."

"Yep."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you that I haven't told David this but I have a bun in the oven."

"I'm going to be an aunt. So do you when and it."

"No, but I will in the sceound week of Jan. I found out the day after the concert. But I haven't seen a doctor till I tell David."

"When will you tell David?" Speak of the devil David came in. David gave me a huge hug. David kiss Christina and look down.

"Chrissy! Are you saying yes?" She put her arms around his neck and nodded. The kiss.

"There's two good news/ Sid's moving back and she's giving her house to us." David gave me another hug.

"So what's the other good news."

"I have a bun in the oven." I think that David was going to faint. But David smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad!"


	15. Chapter 15: Game and First Apartment

So when I got back home and I had till 4:30. So I just headed to Hinez field. I got in and Mike was waiting for me.

"Good timing Sparks."

"Well I will never miss this in the world."

"Love to heard that."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to be in the booth and we'll talk in the headset."

"Ok." But everyone headed was field I told everyone good luck. When I walk over to Ben I look at the corner of my eye and I see the Raven's QB Joe Flacco. I growl a little.

"Wow you do hate them."

"Yeah, well I can't stand them so good luck."

"Yeah thanks, I have something for you just remind me."

"Ok." Man it was great to be up there talking to Mike of what's going on. But the game was so intent. We won and new we have to wait to see who we play next. I walk down to the locker room and I see Mike telling the players good job.

"I heard you're a Raven killer."

"I told you not to worry. But you did worry." But Ben didn't see me. Well I will see him tomorrow. Then I see Mike coming tore me.

"Good game Coach."

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow." I was going to my new KIA Soul. I was thinking of calling Taylor to see if he watches the game. I look at my phone a text from Taylor.

"Saw you on TV. Great game by the way, love you." I got into the car and text back.

"How did I look? Yeah it was a great game. I love you to." I was almost done with my text to Taylor when someone was taping on my window. I look up and it was Ben.

"Your fast you know that?" Ben said.

"Well I though you will show me tomorrow."

"Well I was just going to do was give you this." He handed two cards. It's one for real estate and my phone number and address.

"If you are bored then we can hang out."

"Awesome I'll text you mine when I get back to my parents place."

"Bye and see you tomorrow." I wave at him. When I was in bed U was thinking the whole time. My first crush gave me his number. Ben was my first crush I was 13 when I had it. I still do. But I have Taylor who I love you. But I need talk to talk of when he gets back here so we can find a place. Also I need to hear his voice. I will talk to him tomorrow. I fell asleep and in the morning I got up early than I do and I needed to work out. When I was getting ready to leave for work I almost forgot to text Ben my number. I went back in my room to find the jeans I was wearing. I text him and was going to the training place. I got a text back.

"Awesome see you at work." I was driving and I thinking I should call Taylor.

"Hello." He said sleepy.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No I was getting up anyway."

"So when are you coming back so we can find a place."

"I don't know when and I can trust you on a great place."

"You don't mind at all?"

"Yeah, I have to go to meetings so I could get this role on a movie."

"That's great."

"Well I am here at work so I will talk to you later than."

"You got it love you." So I went to Mike's office.

"Morning Mike, so what are we going to do today?"

" We are just going to be out in the field today since we don't know who we are going to play. Today is going to be a short day. It's was cod today so we went into the dome and I just watch them throwing balls.

"Hey Sid." I look around and Ben was the one who called my name. I went over to him.

"You want to throw the ball?"

"Do you have a smaller ball?" I showed him my hands.

"You have small hands."

"I know, I don't know where I got them from." I grab the ball and tried to throw it to Hines. It was great but it was to short from here Hines was.

"So what are you going to do after practice?" Ben ask.

"Um, I am going to look at apartments and do nothing. What about you?"

"Watch some T.V and do nothing. Are you going to wait for Taylor?"

"Ah no because he's getting a role of the next movie and he trust me that I can find a great apartment."

"That's cool, so not to be rude but can I come with you because I'm bored."

"Sure yeah that will be awesome." So after practice. I got a ride with Ben's truck. We met the relater.

"Hello Sid, hey Ben."

"So how many are we going to look at?" I ask.

"We are going to see 7 today."

"How long would they going to take?"

"I don't know between 10 minutes till all day." So the first one we went to was a little . The sceound we went and Ben couldn't get in because the celinces were to low. I hated the three one it smell gross. Forth,fith and six were not even downtown. We were going to the last one and I am going to tired of look at something that it not there that I wanted. We were in the car and I had to say something.

"To tell you the truth I am not liking any of the ones you choose. I want the one downtown with the view of Hinez field.

"Well then I think I have found the one for you. It's got up for sale and no one has not seen it yet." We walk threw a long hall way. I was blown away. Hi had lot of windows, tall windows that stretch to the living room to the kitchen. It had the view of the three rivers. When I walk into the bedroom and I though I was going to faint. I can see Hinez field from here, the whole stadium.

"So what do you think Sid?" Ben ask.

"I'll take it!" I can't believe that she was so quick. She had the paper ready for me to sign.

"This is an awesome place you choose Sid." Ben said.

"Thanks to you for coming and helping me with this."

"No problem the New York Jets are playing tonight do you want to come over and watch the game with me?"

"Well what time is it?" He look down at his watch."

"It's 6:00 and the game starts in 30 minutes."

"How about we will watch the game at your place then you can take me to my car after the game."

"Sure let's do that." We were going to Ben's place now. I am hoping that Taylor would love the place.

"So when are you going to talk to Taylor?" Ben ask.

"Tomorrow I bet he is busy with moving and the movie he's in."

"Do you know what movie it will be?"

"He didn't tell me but I guess it will be an action movie."

"Yeah Taylor is awesome guy. So not to be weird but how old are you?"

"I am 20 and I'll be 21 in April. We are 8 years apart."

"Wow how did you know that?"

"Long story." It was half time and Ben was getting pizza. I walk into the kitchen.

"Do you feel board when you in this house?"

"Yeah sometimes."

"I had a house like this but a little smaller. I loved that house. I played a lot of music in that house. I even listen to music when I am sleeping." After the game Ben was driving me to my car.

"Now we are playing the New York Jets."

"So we are going to see Holmes again. Do you still talk to him?"

"Not that much since we are not in the same team anymore."

"Did you know that he got traded on the week of my birthday."

"No way."

"When I heard that he was traded my face went pale as a ghost. I mean I know that I'm pale but even more."

"Wow you do love this team."

"Well I care about his team, but some people didn't understand."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I had a bully name Michael which is Owen's brother who was the bully of Myles. Who made Myles killed himself. He was into skateboarding than football. He thought that was weird that a girl like me love football. I remember being in my english class and they were making fun of me because I am a steelers fan. I pack up my stuff and left. The teacher didn't care for me and didn't tell the guys to stop."

"Wow that's sad, lets get you to your car." I was getting ready for bed when I got a text from Ben.

"I had a nice time with you." the next day I had the day off and I had to show my parents my new place with Taylor.

"Wow Sid this place is very nice." Dad said. So I got my stuff here but I didn't know when Taylor is coming back. I called him and he didn't answer and I left him a voicemail.

"Hey, Taylor, um I got us a great place and I think you will love it. Please call me back." I am in my new room looking at Hinez field. It was quiet. I love it but I needed music. So I put on eclipse score on and I though of Taylor. I call him again and still no answer. While the phone was ringing I was about to cry. I hung up the phone and started to cry. I left L.A. When my sis was going to live there and I needed to talk to Taylor Btu he wouldn't answer his phone calls. In the morning I took a shower and I though of giving Taylor a text of telling him the address. I am so mad at him right now that I chose not to. After my shower I put on sweats, steelers shirt and my Ray Ban glasses. My hair was up and now reading a book. When I heard the door knock I though it was the cable guy. I open the door and it was Taylor.

"Taylor !" I ran and hug him.

"Wow someone miss me." I hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that?"

"That's what you get for not answering my calls."

"Well I'm sorry and I have been busy and the second time you called I was in the place trying to get here fast as I can."

"How did you find the place?"

"Your sis text your mom and your mom told her. The she send it to me." Taylor look around and had his famous smile.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it."

"So I was thinking of having a party here. What do you think?" he walk over to me and grab my waist.

"Well I think we should go and get this place ready then." I text Ben about the party and he told everyone that they should come. We got the apartment ready for people to come over. Bobby was the first one to come then half of the team came in. We were dancing to one of my favorite songs "Love Sick" by Emily Osment. I was going into the kitchen when I heard my door knock. I open it and blast from the past two people that I would never wanted to see my whole life. Michael and Brittany.

"Is that you Sparky Speckle Head?" Michael ask.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we heard that someone was throwing a party and we though to check it out. So are you going to let us in ?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate you and I want you to leave now!"

"What id we don't want to leave?"

"James." James Harrison came over.

"Hey Sid, what's going on?"

"I need these two to leave but they won't."

"Ok, Lamarr." Him and Lamarr got them to leave.

"Thanks."

"No Problem were family now,sis." Lamarr said.

"Thanks, bro." Why did I say that


End file.
